


when you move, i move

by bzzbzz



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dumb boys in love, tom wilson is an Idiot but he is also like caring and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzzbzz/pseuds/bzzbzz
Summary: In February, Tom gets an idea. Well, really it’s more like an idea of an idea.or: Tom Wilson vs emotional intelligence





	when you move, i move

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I’ve written a bunch of little baby ideas, but I’ve never developed any of them or published any of them, so this is #1! I started this last summer, after the Cup, and also because I saw that comment by Tom on Brooks Laich’s instagram and I lost my mind. Anyway, because this took so long, a couple things have changed, the main one being that Mike doesn’t sign with the KHL. Also, this is set in a world where being out isn’t as big a deal, because I'm gay and I said so.

In February, Tom gets an idea. Well, really it’s more like an idea of an idea.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and he’s Skyping Mike from a cold hotel room in Minnesota. That’s already not ideal, but Mike keeps spacing out and trailing off, and Tom’s trying to not get offended and shit but like, it’s Valentine’s Day. Pay attention to your boyfriend, Latts. Tom deserves attention. When Mike misses Tom’s not-so-subtle hint to start some Valentine’s Sexy Times (Skype Edition) for the third time, Tom’s actually concerned. 

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Are you ok? You seem a little… spacey.” Mike seems a little surprised that Tom noticed, which, come on. They’ve been dating for three years, and best friends for two years beyond that. Of course Tom’s gonna notice something’s up. Besides, Mike wears his heart on his sleeve; his emotions are never that hidden. Mike sighs heavily before he replies.

“I’m – I’m fine, yeah. Just tired, you know” And Tom does know, he knows the all-consuming tiredness of the season in full swing, but he also knows Mike down to his bones at this point. 

“Are you sure that’s all? You just – it seems like there might be more going on,” Tom says. Mike sighs again. 

“It’s been a rough couple of weeks. I’m tired of losing, that’s all it is, really,” Mike says, and Tom doesn’t push it any further. A hint of an idea lurks in the back of his head.

Tom mostly forgets about his idea of an idea. The season is in full blast, and he’s putting all his energy into practice, games, talking to Mike, and avoiding whatever weird prank Ovi decides to orchestrate that week. 

* * *

It comes up again in March. He’s attempting to make something other than salmon for dinner, and it’s not going well. He got a recipe from Braden and everything, but this is definitely going to turn into chirping fodder if he can’t pull it together soon. Braden specifically gave him the simplest recipe he had, and Tom can’t even apparently handle that. Anyway, the point is that he’s fucking up his meal, and he gets a text from Mike. 

_:( not feeling 2 great_ , is all it says. Shit, is Mike trying to open up emotionally? Tom’s mom told them that they “need to work on their emotional intelligence in order to have a rewarding long distance relationship”, whatever that means. Nicke told him it means they have to tell each other how they feel, which is sappy and gross but also kind of tender. Like, if Tom’s gonna have to get all weird and emotional with anyone, it may as well be Mike. He already knows all of Tom’s other weird things (“That,” says Nicke, “is the point.”)

_wanna talk?_ , Tom sends back. If Mike wants to communicate about his emotions, Tom is going to support the shit out of that. It’s not even a minute before his phone is vibrating with a call. FaceTime Audio. Shit. Mike only does audio calls when he’s really upset. The last time they had an audio only call was when his dog died. Shit. Tom flops down on his bed and answers the call.

“Mike? What’s wrong?” Mike has to clear his throat before he answers, and that’s never a good sign.

“I wouldn’t– I wouldn’t say anything’s wrong right now, I just felt crappy. I wanted to hear your voice,” Mike says, but his voice sounds pretty fucking sad to Tom.

“It’s cool if you just wanted to talk, but it kinda sounds like something is wrong right now. If you wanna talk about it, I’m already listening, you know? Like, I want you to feel comfortable opening up to me.” Fuck yeah, that was an emotionally intelligent thing to say. Tom’s killing this emotional intelligence shit.

“Well…” Mike trailed off. Tom didn’t say anything; he knew Mike need time to gather his thoughts sometimes. 

“I guess– I guess it’s just that I kinda feel sad,” Mike said, “No, sad’s not the right word. It’s not sad, not really, it’s more like not-sad? Like, not happy, but it’s not _real_ sad. I think that maybe… maybe I’m just tired. Different tired, though. Like, my body feels pretty ok, but I don’t look forward to games. I don’t really look forward to a lot of team stuff anymore.” Mike stops there, clearly having overwhelmed himself. Tom sits up. This doesn’t seem like the kind of conversation to have lying down.

“Well, um,” Tom has to stop and clear his throat before he goes on. “Do you think it’s like, a this-season thing, or a bigger thing?” he asks.

“It might be a big thing,” Mike says, “I’m more excited for the offseason than I am for the season. And I don’t know how to deal with this! It’s just – hockey used to be the most important thing right? It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, and I should be so happy that I still get to play, that I’m even in the A at all when so many guys don’t even get this far, but instead I’m feeling all dumb and ‘not-sad’ and–”

“Mike, baby, you get to be upset,” Tom interrupts.

“No, god, I know that. I _know_ , I just…” Tom doesn’t say anything, waits for Mike to finish his thought. 

“It used to make me so much happier, that’s all. And now, now it doesn’t really make me all that happy. It just sort of feels like I'm slogging through, just waiting for the offseason. And it feels _wrong,_ but I don’t know how to fix it.” And wow, Mike is definitely crying now. God, Tom wishes he was with Mike right now. Mike should never cry, especially when Tom isn’t there to hug him. 

“If hockey doesn't make you happy anymore, maybe you should find something that does,” Tom says quietly. He can hear Mike take a deep breath and clear his throat. 

“Yeah I’ll– I’ll work on it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

“OK,” Tom says, lying back down, “How’s Grace doing?”

* * *

So, Mike’s not happy right now. That’s definitely, one hundred percent, not good. And Tom, well, Tom doesn’t really get it, because he still loves hockey more than anything (except Mike, obviously), but it’s Mike, so he’s gonna try. Tom still sometimes can’t control his smile in practice when he realizes, even after five years, that’s he’s in the NHL. Mike should have something that makes him feel that happy. If anyone deserves it, it’s Mike. Tom decides to do some research. 

Over the next month or so, Tom spends a lot of time on Google. Mike has gotten into the habit of texting Tom when he finds something that makes him happy, and Tom adds it to his research list. 

_i really like when we get to play with kids_ , Mike’s text reads, so Tom adds “work with kids??” to his Google Doc.

_rescue dogs_ is all another text says, and Tom writes “adopt dog?!?” on the list.

_wish i got to see my niece more_ , Mike writes, and Tom has a thought. 

* * *

There’s a great rescue shelter not too far from Tom’s apartment.

American University has a degree in elementary education. 

* * *

That idea of an idea that Tom had way back in February is changing into something like a real, solid, fully-fledged idea. Mike and Tom have been together for three years, so it would make sense for them to move in together. Tom’s been meaning to move out of the city for a bit now, and if they got a house in the suburbs, they could get a dog. If Mike went back to school, he’d have a normal schedule again. He could go home and visit his family for real breaks, not the crappy, rushed, two-day hockey breaks they’re used to. If Mike came back to DC, all the boys would love it; they all loved Mike. If Mike came back to DC, he would be with Tom.

Tom doesn’t mention any of what he’s mentally named The Plan to Mike, not yet. Partially because it’s now April, and it’s the playoffs, and partially because he’s not really sure it’s a good idea. Independence is really important to Mike, and it’s probably pretty insensitive to suggest that your boyfriend should quit his job he’s worked really hard for so he could come live with you, especially when you kinda have the same job. That’s some pretty emotionally intelligent stuff, in Tom’s opinion. Sick.

* * *

Mike’s season ends with a loss, which feels pretty fucking apt. It’s still the beginning of the Blue Jackets series, but he doesn’t get to DC until the Capitals are already in Columbus. He has a key for Tom’s apartment, obviously, so Tom just assumes he’ll settle in. When Tom gets back to his hotel room after the game finally (finally!) ends in double overtime, the first thing he does is FaceTime Mike. The image that pops up when Mike picks up is him lying in Tom’s bed, and Tom’s never seen anything as good as that. Mike’s smiling so wide it must hurt his cheeks, and Tom can’t imagine he looks any different.

“That goal was hot,” says Mike, and Tom doesn’t even bother trying to contain his laughter. Mike laughs too, and god, Tom has missed that sound. The Plan makes a sneak attack appearance in Tom’s brain. 

Mike stays with Tom for the rest of the playoffs. It’s amazing, and Tom never wants him to leave. Mike can actually cook, so Tom’s eating even better. Mike is the perfect human pillow, so Tom’s sleeping super well. All that plus a regular sex life means that Tom is practically glowing, and the locker room notices. Honestly, all the chirps in the world couldn’t bother Tom right now. He has Mike to go home to, so the boys can all fuck right off. Mike’s coming to the games, too. He’s been making friends with a lot of the guys’ partners in the box, and making a lot of heart eyes at the babies. It’s perfect.

And then they win the Cup. 

Mike’s there on the ice, in Vegas, and Tom’s about to lose his mind, he’s so happy. He’s probably crying, but he thinks Mike might be too, so it’s ok. The minute Mike reaches him, Tom grabs his face and kisses him. Maybe not the smartest move, but they were already an open secret, so who cares. The world should know how much Tom Wilson loves Michael Latta. He hugs Mike for a million and one years, and then goes to lose his mind with Ovi. He makes it maybe a minute before he turns around to look for Mike again, but Mike’s not where he was just standing. He’s over by the Oshie’s now, and he’s squatted down to talk to an adorably chubby Leni Oshie. She’s giggling so hard she might fall over, and Mike has a hand on her back to make sure that doesn’t happen. Tom needs a moment. He tries his best to shake The Plan out of his brain, and goes over to Mike.

* * *

Once Tom’s finally sobered up and removed himself from all fountains, he decides it’s time to take a second look at The Plan. Mike’s gone to visit his family so he doesn’t have to “hear you whining about your hangover forever, you wimp.” Whatever, Mike should try being wasted for like, five straight days. Anyway, Mike’s absence means Tom can give The Plan the attention it needs. 

Tom makes a Staples run in preparation for The Plan revisal time. He buys a notebook, a mini-whiteboard, and like seventy different colors of whiteboard markers. If he’s gonna commit to this idea, and like, provide or some shit for Mike, he’s gotta get ready. 

Ok. Logistics. Mike’s gonna be a free agent, so it’s pretty good timing if he agrees. No more contract to fulfill or anything messy. Tom’s a restricted free agent, but his agent is telling him that he’s almost definitely going to stay with the Capitals and have a good contract, so that works out. TJ told Tom which shelter they got their dog from, and Tom’s spent a lot of time on their website looking at their adoption policies. 

He starts a pros and cons list on the whiteboard, gets distracted and doodles on it for like two hours, and writes absolutely nothing in the notebook. Tom forces himself to take an ice-cold shower, and rolls into Grind City, population: 1.

* * *

They rent a lake cabin for a week in the middle of summer, after they’ve both spent plenty of time with their respective families, and before Tom’s Cup Day. They spend the first few days drinking in the sun, wrestling, swimming, and boating. It’s heaven. The whole time though, Tom can feel The Plan burning inside his brain. It’s a little distracting. Now that he’s thought it out, he’s sure that this is a good way to make Mike happy. Whether or not Mike will agree is a different story. That’s why Tom is prepared. He has all his evidence with him, plus various print outs about college and dogs. He even writes out a speech. It’s not very good, and he didn’t practice it that much, but he still wrote it.

Tom makes it three days without bringing up The Plan. He expected it to be more like no days, so he’s pretty impressed with himself. On the third day, Tom walks out to the dock, and Mike’s lying on one of the couches, and Tom’s done.

“I have to tell you something,” Tom blurts out, and Mike looks up at him and takes off his sunglasses. He sits up, and raises his eyebrows at Tom.

“Right. Ok, um, I’ll just say it. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, pretty much since you said that hockey isn’t making you happy anymore, and I really want you to be happy, and some of the things that you said make you happy were um, working with little kids, rescue dogs, and seeing your niece, and I know you always kinda wanted to go to college, so I. Um, I thought that maybe you could not sign anywhere for next year and come live with me in DC. Before you say anything I thought things through! A lot! My new contract is a stupid amount of money, and I don’t love anyone as much as you, so it makes sense to use it to make you happy. TJ told me about this great shelter with tons of rescue dogs and they have really cool volunteer programs if you wanted to do that, or just adopt one because I’ve been wanting to move out of the city for a little bit now and so maybe we could move into a house together and like, have a lawn and shit for a dog. Or not! That’d be cool. And also American University has an elementary education degree and so like you could go to college and get to work with little kids a bunch, which is really cool. If maybe you went back to school, then you would have a super regular schedule with breaks and stuff and you could go back and see Grace and your family all the time! Or, because you’d be here and we’d have a house, they could come visit, which would be so cool. Um, but you definitely don’t have to, it was just an idea.” Tom takes a massive deep breath.

“Did you breath at all during that?” Mike asks. Tom shakes his head, still breathing deeply.

“You’ve really thought this through, huh?” says Mike, and his tone is– Tom doesn’t want to assume, but. That sounds like a positive tone. 

“I really liked that you were coming home to me during the playoffs,” Mike says, “and I was going to talk to you about it this summer but then you word-vomited all over me.”

“Don’t make fun of my speech, I practiced that shit,” Tom whines.

“Couldn’t tell.”

“Rude.” Tom sits down on the couch next to Mike. “Is that a yes?”

Mike kisses him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a bunch of ideas that I didn’t put in this, mostly because I think that what Tom and Mike’s domestic life is like should be left to your imagination (this may change and I may write a sequel to this), but also because I didn’t know how to include them.  
> \- They adopt a corgi and name her Ziti  
> \- Mike gets into American University and has a fantastic time in the elementary education degree, and he becomes a wonderful first grade teacher  
> \- Tom and mike move into the same neighborhood as the Oshies and Mike spends a lot of time babysitting, and Tom has a lot of “oh shit I want Mike to have my babies” moments  
> \- They both try to propose to each other at the same time, at the same lake cabin the summer after mike’s junior year  
> \- They get married after mike’s first year teaching and it’s a beautiful fall wedding and ziti is the ring bearer  
> \- Mike and andre have an established weekly (depending on the schedule) lunch date  
> \- There’s a brobeans reunion at least once a month  
> \- Along with a required Tom+Mike and Papa Nicke dinner once a month  
> \- Mike starts a herb garden and is very bad at it, but bless him he tries  
> \- Tom and Mike remain In Love and also Bros  
> This focuses mainly on the relationship between Tom and Mike, and doesn’t include much of the Caps ensemble. That’s mostly because while I love them and their beautifully intricate personalities (and rituals), I don’t quite feel I have a grasp on how to write them yet. Hopefully in the future I’ll feel more comfortable, but that’s yet to come! I hope you enjoyed, and please, constructive criticism is more than welcome!


End file.
